weekend ghost
by riotrockergurl
Summary: every kid has to take care of the class pet for one weekend, so what happens to this poor little hamster at the hands of 6 year old christina Fenton? oneshot! DXS married with child fic!


_hi! ok, before I go and update my other story **everybody hates halloween, **I wanted to make a little fluffy one-shot because I'm in a really good mood, I got a date for nextsaturday! you may not know me that much but I don't care! I got a date! woo! and the pants are still on! I don't know why I just said that, so here it is._

* * *

A car pulled up into the suburban drivewayof a white house with navy bluewindow shudders. A tall woman stepped out of the car and closed the door, looked up and waved to the little girl with amethyst eyes and raven-back hair in the window who was smiling and waving back to her. Than the little girl ran away from the window and was near the door when the woman opened the door. 

"mommy! mommy! guess what!" 6-year-old christina Fenton yelled running into her mom's arms as she walked through the front door. "what sweetie? what is it?" asked her mother giving her a tight hug. "I get to keep holiday, the class hamster for the weekend!" she cheered proudly. "really?" she asked slightly surprised. "does your father know?"

"no, but he's in the kitchen cooking for you." she said giggling at the thought of her sometimes klutzy father cooking. "what ever happened to keeping secrets?" called a voice from the kitchen in the two-story house. "oops." said christina. "sorry daddy." she said apologetically. "it's ok." called the man from the kitchen who stepped out to greet his wife.

"hey beautiful!"A man with blue eyes and black hair (like her daughter's) greeted happily while poping a kiss on his wife's lips. "hey, what are you cooking?" she asked walikng into the kitchen which smelled of fresh salad, soup and

"veggitarian Lasagna, I hope?" she said sniffing the aroma in the kitchen, making her mouth water. "you know it." replied a voice behind her. "mommy, can you, uh, help me with somethinng?" asked christy who was callingfrom upstairs. "comming." said her mom who was being pushed out of the kitchen by her husband. "there's a gift for you upstairs." he said once she was completely out of the kitchen and within a blink of an eye, she dashed upstairs to her room, only to be intercepted by her daughter.

"mommy, I----"

"honey, can this wait a second?"

"but----"

her mother picked her up and sat her on the queen sized bed next to a box with alaverderbow and a card. before opening it, she read the card and awed, while her daughter stared and asked "can I talk now?"

"yes, you may."

"mom, holiday isn't in his cage anymore!" said christina nervosly. "what! how did that happen?" demanded her mother setting down the card next to her dresser. "well, I opened up the cage door because I felt bad for him in the square, they shouldn't keep him in a small cage like that! it's mean!" she protested.

_Like mother like daughter._ she thought

"so I opened it up, but him on my bed, and told him not to move, so than I went to get him some of his snacks, and then he was gone." she said sadly while looking around the master bedroom. "oh my, christy, do you know what today is?" she asked looking into her daughter's eyes.

"friday?"

"yea, but today is our wedding anaversary, your father and I, and I need this to be perfect so, you know what we're going to do?"

"keep this secret? like me being able to walk through walls and be invisible?" she asked laughing. "yea, just like that, there's food in Holiday's cage, so when he's hungry he'll come back upstairs." she said reassuringly.

"yea, ok, but, what if he smells whatever dad's cooking?" she asked with an eybrow raised. Before her mother awnsered, she was interuppted.

"Sam!"

"ok, look," she saidpulling out a box from the top self in the closet, similar to the one she was given and than headed towards the door, "you look here and than in the guest bedroom and bathroom and your room again, your dad can't find out, ok? it'll be like a---"

"a mission?" she asked excidedly, she thought spies were cool, and has all this spy gear her parents buy, she even has invisible ink. "yes, like a mission, now go." she said leaving her daughter to look around as she went down stairs with the present in her hand.

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed when she entered the dinig room, which was set for two, with pasta, (veggitarian) and twovanilla sented candles for dinner. "you like it?" he asked anxiously. "I love it! you really out did yourself danny!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Happy anaversary sammy." he said happily while hugging her back

"now, aren't you going to open your present?" he asked noticing the box in her hands unopened. ''absolutely, and here's yours." she said kissing him again and handed him his present than turned toher box. "when she opened it, she threw her arms around him again. I

It was dimond earings. "I love you so much!" she said hugging him tighter. he opened his present and it was a rolex watch, he hugged her tighter, but sam had always given him tight hugs.

"I can't breathe...but I don't care..." he said hugging her back then pulled away and stared at the ground.

"honey, I don't want to alarm you but there's a rat on the floor." he said quietly. before sam said anything, he wacked it on the head with a fly-swatter and it just layed still...very still...too still.

"you killed holiday!" she said covering her mouth. "holiday? you know him?" he asked poking the still hamster. "yea, that's christy's class hamster, you killed him!" she repeated.

"ok, ok, we can still save him, he may not be dead, I mean he needs CPR," he said looking at his wife, who gave him a _you-do-it_ look, he ran into the kitchen and came back with a juice box and a straw.

"ok, I'm gonna give it CPR through the straw, " he said leaning down towards the hamster. he flipped it onto its back, with it's little paws in the air, and eyes closed,took the straw, opened up the mini mouth and stuck the straw in it, and poked the stomach than blew into the straw, a minute later...

"it's moving!" Danny said coming back into the dining room after brushing his teeth. sam shriked and got the fly swatter and wacked it on the head, and back down it went. "why did you do that?" he asked taking the fly swatter and poking holiday.

"I don't know, it just creeped me out." she replied shrugging than added "it's gone, what are we going to do?"

"we?" he asked looking at her, than added "ok we are going to replace it and christy won't know." he said as he looked back down to the now floating hamster. "christy, common, I think Holiday is---

"he's just sleepeing," she said becoming visible and taking it to her room. "I think she knows that he's dead." sam said sadly. "just let it sink in." he said. "we can't let her play with the dead hamster." she said making a face. "Christy, honey, can you and holiday come down here?" he called upstairs.

within minutes the little girl came with a piece of string around the hamster's neck. "look mommy, it's a leash, so it won't get away again." she said holding up the string, if it was alive, she would be strangling it.

"sweetie, um, we need to talk about---" she started but was interuppted again.

"look mommy, I taught holiday some tricks. roll over hoiday." she said to the corpse. it stayed still, "play dead." she said it layed still. "That's his faveorite I guess." she said shrugging. "I wonder why." Danny muttered. "look, christy, What your mom was saying before was that holiday...is, well..."

how do you explain the ways of life to a first grader? "holiday is gone." he said both bracing themselves for questions, but instead they saw a light whisp of baby blue smoke come out of there daughter's mouth.

"your first ghost sense!" cheered her mother excidedly. "so, that means a ghost is around?" she asked confused, she didn't really comprehend the whole ghost thing, she was pretty freaked though when she couldn't see herself in the mirror about a month before. that's when she found out.

"there it is." she said pointing on top of the chandelier. "it looks so cute!" she said giggling. "it might be evil." danny said to her. _that sounded like something his dad would say. _Thought sam as she smirked to herself.

"it's gonna fall." danny pointed out. and when it did, it phased through the soup which was under the chandelier, and fell to the floor. "now what am I going to tell my teacher?" she said to her parents. "we could get a gold fish for the class." suggested sam. "I think the same thing happend last week." christy said turning to her dad.

"why do you say that?" he asked looking down at her.

"because last week, we had rebbeca the rabit, and the week before that, we had tanya the turtle, so I don't think a fish is any different than any of those other animals." she said knowingly.

* * *

ok, how was that? funny? not funny? cute? tell me! review! and also, I'm gonna update my story soon, and check out my profile for anything new, trust me it's all there! see ya!


End file.
